Moments of Happiness
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: It's not easy suffering from a cancer when your only 21 and just left your teens behind properly. But the problem with me is I don't want to heal, it was quite disappointing finding out my cancer wasn't too life threatening serious, but what's the point in living? i just want my happiness but as a mortal, happiness just doesn't know where to look for me...
1. Prologue

**Hi!**

**anyways i did a new story but don't worry!**

**i'll update this every third day and Blonde Blossoms everyday!**

**it's just that people are suggesting the whole Brandon hate Stella for no valid reason is getting old! so i did a knew one based on well, liking each other! it'll probably become a tragedy in the end? and no sorry but i won't be doing a sequel to this! sorry! but i hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The white patterned tiles stretched out a mile out through the narrow corridor, the light cream walls locked me inside from the outside greenery. The musty smell of sanitiser drifted in the air revolving around me. People's comforting words for their sick ones were heard through each door. I inhaled the sadness and suddenly spat it out, letting out a hard wheeze. I held my breath for a second until my lungs were stabled again. It's not easy suffering from a cancer when your only 21 and just left your teens behind properly. small cell lung cancer isn't a common type of lung cancer you Could suffer from I don't know if it's too bad, but it does require medication to heal. But the problem with me is I don't want to heal, it was quite disappointing finding out my cancer wasn't too life threatening serious, but it was relieving for my parents to know I wasn't going to leave this inhuman world. In my opinion twenty-one years of leaving is quite enough for me, I just want to die as soon as possible. I know it'll leave a lot of people in pain, but mom always says pain is temporary when I got hurt. Happiness is all I care about but as long as I'm mortal, happiness just doesn't know where to look for me. Through my life people say I'm so lucky, I have a great rich home and amazing parents who know how to handle things when life throws a boulder at you. I get all these great toys and electronics, but don't want any of that, I read fairy-tale love stories and I envy the characters, they have unattainable happiness!<p>

I ambled down the corridor to the main desk for my doctor. My assigned doctor is Dr Taylors; she's an amazingly talented person! She's been with me since I've gotten this life ending problem, I just wish she'd stop wasting her time trying to cure me and just let me die! I guess that's just humans, trying to keep another alive and breathing. I finally reached the front desk, and smiled at the woman sitting at the table. I knew her very well, Mellissa.

"Hello Stella sweetie! Here for another doctor visit?" she twinkled giving me her full attention, she's known me since I was little, she's about 47 and worked here since the first day I came for a normal average human being check-up.

"Yup! Another waste of time!" I sighed miserably. She frowned and stood up from her chair. She was about my height and I guess she's been like that since I was normal. She lovingly fondled my bangs and grinned.

"Stella, the day your heart ever stops beating I'll give up my job! I can't bear to work here without that smile!" she stated seriously. Mellissa was so sweet; when I was three she's always bring me a treat whenever I came! I leaned over the table and embraced her into a hug. She squeezed me tighter and stroked my chin after we broke. "Dr Taylor should be waiting for you!" she sniffed wiping off a lone tear. I smiled feebly, that's another misery I'll cause when I'm dead. I strolled down the corridors again to room 208, where Dr Taylor's room is. Finally coming across it I sauntered inside to find a tall woman with red hair chuckling and talking to someone I've never seen before, but I just concentrated on my doctor instead of the stranger. As soon as they saw my presence, their attention was centred on me.

"Stella! So good to see you!" Dr Taylor beamed standing up and hugging me. She left one arm on my shoulder and turned to the unknown person. I focused on him. He was actually very handsome. Beautiful soft-looking brunette hair in a fringe and covering one of his chocolate eyes. His face was a masterpiece itself, perfect jaw-line, glistening teeth and a signature smile. He stood up from his chair to full height, about 2 or 3 inches taller than me? His body was another feature. Buff strong muscles visible from his long sleeves tailor suit. Simply gorgeous!

"Stella this going to be your new doctor from now!" Dr Taylor grinned. WHAT?!

"Huh?" was all I managed to cough out.

"Okay? Sorry Stell, I have to go overseas for a while and I can't leave you unattended!" Dr Taylor explains in a sympathy look. I glanced over at handsome-boy-doctor, he focussed on Dr Taylor. I wish she did leave me unattended!

"But I..." I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Stella please?" she begged, I sighed.

"Dr Taylor! You're leaving me with a male doctor my age?" I made it sound like it was a bad thing, I think I offended him, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Stell, he's 3 years older than you!" she rolled her eyes. I calculated that in my head, so he's 24? Wow, looks so young!

"Anyway, I have to go work out my leaving dates and stuff, I'll leave you two to it!" she twinkled skidding out. The room was silent after she rushed out and I kept my gaze at the door. But I could feel a stare burn through my back. I quietly glanced back at him, thinking of something to say, but this was a first for me since it's not every day your doctor switches to a handsome hottie?

"So you are Stella Solaria? My new patient?" he finally spoke.

"Yes, and you are my unfortunate babysitter/torturer?" I answered, sarcasm dripping from my voice. He laughed at my comment. His laugh is so cute; it made me smile a half smile.

"Glad I could be that to you!" he smiled crookedly.

"Thank you very much Dr..." I paused wanting to know his name.

"Lakes, Brandon Lakes!" he stuck out his hand. I shook it without the enthusiasm.

"You are one miserable girl?" he raised his eyebrows and gazed at me. I sighed sadly, yup, he's right.

"Tell me about it!" I groused sitting down at my usual spot on the check-up bed. My feet hanging off the edge. I kicked them back and forth like a little kid as he went through my sickness details.

"Nothing seems to be amiss...yet," he blinked a few times registering in his head my childish behaviour. Yet? So it'll get worse? He probably means I'll suffer madly in the future!

"You know you're a terrible doctor?" I chuckled he gave me a half addled and half offended look.

"Why is that?"

"You shouldn't tell someone they're going to die soon!" I gazed down averting direct eye contact. I could see him frown from the corner of my eye.

"You know I should call you "optimistic" he spoke in monotone.

"Like as a description word for my personality?" I glanced back at him. He smirked adorably.

"No, as a nickname!"

"Huh? How could you call someone an adjective? And why" I question utterly bewildered at his logic.

"Because I want you to be optimistic about everything that happens in life!" he turned away from his computer and arched over like we were in an everyday conversation.

"Seriously?" I looked at him searching for a sign of joking, but he looked dead serious.

"Never been more serious!" he grinned. "Liar," I muttered, he snapped his head back and laughed.

"I don't think I've had a patient with this much humour!" he guffawed, pegging the keyboard again.

"I don't I've been to a doctor with this much ludicrousity!" I uttered.

"Optimistic? I don't think that's proper English usage!" he smiled smugly using that absurd nickname.

"Quit it with the uncommon nickname!" I hissed he grinned and tweaked my nose.

"Respect the elder!" he phrased. "I'm 3 years older!"

"Fine! Grandpa! Give me another nickname!" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Sure thing my dear child!" he played along. We both cracked into laughter. I haven't laughed like this in ages! Honestly I can't remember the last time I've been this happy!

"What about 'grotesque'?" he suggested

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah, you're not too ugly!" he nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" I glanced at him weirdly. He grinned back.

"I know! Beautiful?" he clapped his hands "that's the one! And it's staying!" I blushed uncontrollably causing him to chortle again. We've just met and I've got a nickname? Dr Lakes is so going to be a handful in my life! For a second there I felt happiness found me! The session with him made me forget my intention to die...


	2. Mom's a Life Saver

**Summer's Sunshine- it is Lake crazy girl! where is your head woman?! anyway thanks for the compliment Bestie!**

**love Winx- yup! that's how the story goes! they grow closer to each other too! but the most important part of the story is stella's sickness!**

**Passion Unbroken- THAAAAANNNNKKKKSSS!**

**Da123- *flattered* thanks so much! hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

* * *

><p>Stella has always visit Dr Lake regularly for a quick examine, but they grew closer each time. They would sit around for what seemed like hours talking about random things and near to the end of each talk medical things started to join the conversation. Brandon was just the typical boy growing up, he's always had an eye for medication since he was small but started putting pleasure into it when he began secondary. He was top of the class and passed exams with ease, he had a natural talent in education. Stella watched the door for a few moments seeing people that were in the waiting room after her pass by, but got wrapped up in Brandon's conversation seconds later. She couldn't deny the feeling she had about enjoying life. She realized whenever this new stranger was around; her world would spring to life. Although he was just a background character in her story she knew he'd grow into something more important. Finally realizing the silence in the building Brandon swung a look at his expensive gold watch, his face turned pale and he gave her a sheepish grin.<p>

"Sorry, it's 8:40pm!" he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. She couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness.

"No, its fine, I guess I'd better get home!" she shrugged with a twinkle hefting herself off the bed. She hopped off and clutched her bag hobbling to the door. In a flash Brandon appeared next to her and grabbed on the arm near her elbow and pulled her back into his chest. She was alerted by his sudden movement, but loved the soothing rhythm of his heart beat against her back.

"I'll have to visit tomorrow for a health test okay?" he whispered into her ear. A chill ran down her back and Goosebumps riddled her skin but Stella nodded anyway. "Okay, goodnight Beautiful," he chuckled setting her free. She sauntered out of the room, without looking back. She shocked about the experience. Okay he was cute, no scratch that he's straight from the oven HOT! But she couldn't fall for him? Someone as good-looking as that gotta have a girlfriend right? Not to mention he was three years older. But that's not the problem; the fact that he was her doctor was it! His task is to recover her, not kiss her! Plus if she did get him, and got too ill dying...she didn't want to risk another pain for her loss. The clinic was quiet and seemed almost lifeless. Each of the open door to everyone's own suffering world was closed probably asleep. She called a taxi and caught a ride home; her father was waiting impatiently slanting against the kitchen bench. He looked terribly unhappy.

"Stella thank god!" he cried grabbing her shoulder firmly. Stella rolled her eyes; count on her dad to be melodramatic about something.

"Dad! I'm fine!" Stella sighed throwing her bag onto the couch but still in her father's grip.

"What were you and Dr Taylor working on all this time?!" he demanded. She didn't want to spill out that she was being nursed by a male doctor who incredibly hot and only 3 years older than her, it'll only cause her dad to go overprotective and she'll never see Dr Lake again!

"Dad, it was just another health test!" she sighed, health test? HEALTH TEST! Dr Lake said he'd come for a health check tomorrow! Stella was indeed screwed!

"Well you better not be late again okay?" he relaxed a bit and let the anger and worries go. Ever since Stella was caught in lung cancer, Stella's Father Radius Solaria saw Stella as a marshmallow in a draw full of knives; he wanted everything for her daughter's eyes to stay open, her heart to drum and her warmth to be alive.

As soon as his hold was loosened she stormed upstairs, her brain racking for ideas to save her from never seeing Dr Lakes again. She had nothing! The only way for her to be safe is if her dad was out that time! But ever since she was withdrawn from school, her father stopped working. She was caged in now! The only way is a miracle and miracles down happen very often? She had to call Bloom; she'll know what to do! But she can't find out about Brandon! Stella leaned across her bed and strained to reach the phone sitting on her bedside table. Before her finger grazed her surface the screen lit up orange and a phone number flashed on it. The phone let out an annoying call throughout the house since there were three of them; she grabbed a hold of it and pegged the 'call' button, gingerly firming it to her ear.

"Hey, Sweetie!" a familiar tone squeaked from the other end.

"Hey mom," he answered with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"What's wrong?' her mom asked. Stella sighed miserably,

"Nothing!" she answered. Her mom didn't sound so convinced.

"Okay!" her mom sighed and let it go since it was pointless trying to get answers out of her daughter, "meet any new boys?" she asked gleefully. What is it with Mrs Solaria guessing exactly what was wrong!

"Moooooom!" Stella groaned, Mrs Solaria chuckled.

"So you did meet one?"

"No!"

"What's his name? Is he cute? How old is he? His personality good? What's his job?" her mom fired questions rapidly at her, in which Stella mentally answered them _Brandon Lakes, smokin' hot! 24 years old, nothing like I've ever seen, _Stella sighed at the last question _his job is to cure me..._

"Hello? Stella?" her mom squawked breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Yeah, mom!" Stella shook her head.

"Anyway, if you want to keep this boyfriend of yours a secret!"

"Mom!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell your father!" her mom's vice was attached with a grin. Stella smiled in relief.

"Why'd you call?"

"Oh right! Tell your father I have some banking thing for him to do!" her mom sighed. But for Stella this was no sighing matter. She was squealing madly inside! Her mom just saved her life! Her mom had a knack of doing that when she needed her.

"Okay! I'll tell him that!" her voice came through too excitedly and she quickly shut up before her mom noted it.

"Okay..." her mom tried to continue but Stella was too excited to even care what she had to say next.

"Bye mom got to run!" Stella squealed, her mom tried to protest but Stella had already stabbed the end button and raced downstairs where her father was watching TV.

"Hey, dad?" Stella asked, he answered her by glancing. "Mom said she needed you to do this banking stuff for her payment!" Stella could barely get her voice out with the excitement.

"Alright, I'll do them next week!" her dad grumbled turning his attention back to the TV.

"She said to do it tomorrow!" Stella clicked her nails together as she lied cleanly to him. Her mom never mentioned when but Stella just had to lie for Brandon's sake!

"Fine! Fine!" he snapped. Stella didn't care how aggressive her dad was when the topic about her mom came up, Stella longed for a happy family but she also wanted to die because she was the reason her mom and dad are still connected. When she's dead her parents won't ever see each other, and they'll be happy!


	3. Best Friend Reunion

**HIYA! 3rd chapter is here and i have already got 5 favs and 5 follows! weeee! keep reading! this is probably my longest chapter! and it took me 6 hours!**

**Summer's Sunshine- when is your dirty mind not working? apparently Sky is the same n this chapter! he he he!**

**Guest (guest)- they get boring for me too, since nearly every story is like that, so i decide to take this on a different road!**

**Love Winx- everyone's on the edge with Blonde Blossoms chapter 17! i'm gonna keep them waiting with anticipation!**

**Sarina24 (guest)- yay! i made it to your fav list!**

**Girlz-rule123 (guest)- everyone loves it cuz of Lake! he he he! Friday the 14th if my FAVOURITE DAY!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

Dad had gone to do the banking payments and I'm home alone. I actually enjoy staying deserted in the house. It's so quiet and soothing for my taste. Dr Lake assured me he'll come today and now that I got rid of dad, everything was running perfectly smooth. I curled up on the couch in front of the lifeless TV, the blanket cover from my toes upwards. My hands were raveled together holding up my book. I got it last week at the library, and strangely stating I hated reading, but when you're going to lose your life in a few years, why not read some literature? Apparently it's a love story I'm stuck with this time, it's not all that bad really. The girl moves to a new town with her dad, but her mom is overseas with her boyfriend, during the first day of school she meets a strange boy who's eyes were midnight black, he kept covering his mouth as if he wanted to barf and kept a big distance away from her. 'So I'm your brand of heroine?' the girl teased trying to lighten the mood. The boy smiled 'yes you are exactly my brand of heroine!"

Just as I a skidded through the next line a musical sound filled the house. Judging by my sub-consciousness I started peering around in fright only to realize the door bell was singing. I kicked myself mentally and walked confidently to the door, praying I'd keep my consciousness as soon as I see that masterpiece of a face! I pulled open the door to be enveloped by a heap of red messy hair.

"Stella!" Bloom squealed grabbing a hold of me. Sky, her amazingly cute boyfriend stood behind her grinning wildly. In my opinion, Sky's cute, but not my type!

"Bloom, Sky!" I beamed; I couldn't let them see I was expecting someone else? That would be rude! "So what bring you guys here?" I guided them inside, Bloom's toothy grin widened and she lifted her left hand into my face. I blinked twice trying to clear the blur of her hand since was sitting right on the bridge of my nose. Finally I pushed her hand back to a clear distance and gazed at it. A beauty it was, shining under the breaking sunlight it had 'I love you' carved on it.

"You got engaged?!" I bellowed blinking numerously. Bloom bit her bottom lips and twinkled. Without warning I jumped at her and embraced her into a hug. "Bloom you're so lucky!"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either!" Bloom squeaked of happiness.

"When is the wedding?" I piped up.

"In 2 months from now!" Sky answered for Bloom since her voice was caught in her throat.

"I'm going to be crying from the sidelines!" I jumped; Bloom frowned, followed by Sky. "What's wrong?"

"Stella, you're to be 'maid of honour'!" Sky explained, I looked at them in horror, they both bit their bottom lips in unsure.

"No, no no! Bloom I can't be your maid of honour!"

"Why not Stell? You're my best friend! It's only right if your there!"

"Bloom, look if I was there and all those photos of me, and what if I die?" I sobbed she hugged my tightly, I could feel my shoulder feel wet.

"No, Stella, don't say that!" Bloom wailed. I hate reminded her about my problem, or should I say death?

"Bloom, every time you see me in your photos of such a happy moment, you're going to feel the pain, and I don't want that!" I reasoned with her. She just sobbed more.

"Dr Taylor just has to try harder!" she cried, Sky rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. I thought about if I should tell her or not about Dr Lake? It was only fair after she came all the way here to tell me personally, most people would just send a piece of dead tree manufactured with prints!

"Bloom, it's not Dr Taylor," I whispered softly, Bloom pulled me out of her sobby hug and both her and Sky's glances were on me. "I'm being nursed by...Dr Lakes,"

"Wait, wait...Dr Lakes? What's his first name?" Sky burst out suddenly. I looked at him in confusion but answered anyway "Brandon, Brandon Lakes!" Sky's open widened open and his hands raised to his hair and he looked like he just won a sweep or something.

"Sky? Babe? What's wrong?" Bloom asked watching him laugh hysterically.

"So he did chase his dream?" Sky whispered cackling again. Bloom and I exchanged confused looks as Sky danced around the living.

"Sky? What are you talking about?"I asked impatiently, Sky chuckled from laughing and tried to answer only broke into laughter again.

"He, he-he was my best friend!" Sky chortled. He collapsed onto the couch about to say something when the door bell chirped again. Guess it's time for a best friend reunion! I smiled nervously and skipped to the door, I was answered by a sickening hot smile, I think I fainted on the spot and got back to my feet. He had his tailor suit on only this time it was ash gray with a sepia tie bringing out his striking eyes

"Hey, Beautiful, I see you're..." Dr Lake started but his sentenced died midway when he saw another man about his height appear next to me, "Sky? Buddy is that you?" he said a few word that almost broke the blonde boy into tears, who knew Sky, was so sensitive?

"Dude, where have you been?" Sky smiled the biggest grin I've ever seen him do, he and Brandon clamped hands and hugged the manly way, patting each other's backs, men are so odd if you ask me!

"wait, wait, so you've been best friend since well you were born?" I asked dumbfounded, Sky grabbed Dr Lake under a dead lock and gave him a nooky, but as a doctor Brandon tried to remain rational and polite. "Pretty much!" he choked under Sky's grip, finally the blonde boy let go causing the brunette to cough.

"What are you doing here bro?" Sky asked, it looked so hard for him to faint his grin a big because all his teeth were bearing!

"Ah, I'm assigned to cure Stella's lung problem!" Dr Lake straightened his collar keeping his public cool.

"Brandon, you are to fully recover her right?" Bloom queried, her tears had dried salty on her cheeks. Brandon revealed his sexy hot smile. "Of course!" he's being too formal here, that boy has to loosen up!

"So I guess you are here for a session?" Sky wagged his eyebrow, SESSION!?

"Shut up Sky! I'm not going to have that kind of session! Just a health check!" Brandon growled at him, thanks for the save! And to think Sky would have that kind of disgust in his mind! Pretty much everyone believes that I Stella Renee Solaria would jump at the chance be in a guy's bed! Jerks!

"Okay, then we will leave you two to proceed with your...health check!" Sky grinned slyly towing Bloom out of the house. Why does everyone leave me alone with my DOCTOR?! Sheesh, I may have a major crush on him but I'm not going to kiss him or anything. Dr Lakes cleared his throat and snapped me out of my daydreams. He smiled as I returned him with one of mine.

"So? How have you been?" he asked using the using the common conversation starter.

"I'm not sure if you noticed doctor but I'm trapped in lung cancer?" I giggled sarcastically, causing him to grin like Cheshire cat. "What are you going to test on?"

"Your blood," he said plainly clicking open his briefcase on the little table beside the couch, the hollow needles from different sizes were lined up. He slapped on his medical gloves motioned me to sit on the couch. I did as he said.

"Butterfly needle right?" I asked unsure he'll use the thick one. He laughed hysterically and nodded running his hand through the needle section; he finally picked out a small thin hollow needle with a green foam piece a little way away from the needle tip. The foam piece stretched out like butterfly wings. But it was a little thicker than butterfly usuals.

"It's thicker?!"

"Yeah, you're qualified as an adult? 21 year of age is adult Beautiful, you have a bigger needle, and it might hurt a bit more?" I gulp at his statement. He is definitely trying to freak me out!

"Scared?" he smirked attaching a transparent narrow wire to the back of the needle, the wire was connected to a little test-tube with my name marked on it.

"Maybe..." I answered truthfully, he chuckled a bit, he knew I was such a little kid, and I guess he was fine with it. He moved the needle closer and I found myself shivering uncontrollably. He was about to injected it into my skin when he started laughing.

"You got to stop worrying, I'm here okay? And I promise I won't hurt you!" he recovered from laughing, to me that sounded as if he was the only person who cared about me and loved me, and he vows to never hurt me? I nodded and latched my eyes shut, I waiting in anticipation as he pierced the hollow needle through. Bloody hell! It's huge!

"Beautiful, you got to stop tensing, calm your body!" he used his left hand and grazed my cheek, I opened my eyes and gazed into his soft caring pupils, they somehow signalled me to relax, after a few seconds the needle felt as if it was previously a part of my body even though it was at least 5mm thick! "When was the last time you had a blood test?" he asked out of the ordinary.

"Um, when I was 14?" I said as if was okay, he looked stunned. Guess I haven't had a blood test for 7 years? Is that bad?

"When'd you start having cancer?"

"When I was 16!" he was silent for a while until I snapped my finger in front of his face. He looked up into my eyes but his normally twinkling gorgeous eyes were filled with a mixture of sorrow and thought. "Dr Lakes?"

"Don't call me that!" he shook his head and ruffled his hair. He looked absolutely adorable when his hair is a mess!

"Then what? Your highness?" I snorted as he stuffed the tube of crimson liquid into his briefcase and buckling it shut.

"Ha ha, very funny!" he rolled his eyes playfully, situating himself next to me on the couch. It felt awkward, his strong amazing body sitting next to mine, intentionally close!

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Brandon, just plain and simple Brandon!" he explained throwing his arm over my head onto the couch back, not over my shoulder thank god!

"Since when did I become so buddy buddy with my doctor?" I asked slyly "we've only known each other for a short period of time?"

"Actually we met about 3 weeks ago!" he correct with a broad smile. It was my turn to roll my eyes jokingly.

"But still, you're my doctor and I'm now going to be escorted to first name basis? Since when is the world go mad?" I questioned, of course I wanted to call him by his first name, but from the position we both had it didn't seem right?

"Since I gave you permission to!"

"Now that just sound like you are at least 6 years older than me!"

"Beautiful, just call me by my first name, please?" he stated firmly, but was mingled of begging too. "When you keep calling me Dr Lakes it makes me sound so OLD!" I snapped my head back and laughed, this guy, old? Joke and a half!

"Okay, okay, Brandon! Happy?" I used his name just like he ordered me to do. He revealed a drop dead gorgeous hot smile. Everyone had their happy place, whether it's in the garden or inside, it's definitely a place since it's called a 'happy place', but my happy place could even be hell if Brandon was with me.

"Couldn't have been happier!"


	4. The No-Love Walls

**Summer's Sunshine- IKR? ha ha session! **

**Girlz-Rule123- nah, just Lake 2 and Jelly made my day, Lake ruined it on Monday and for the rest of my entire life! jerk!**

**Random915, Passion Unbroken, Luvdawinx (guest), Love Winx- THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>i glanced down at the paper in front of me, milky white with smudges of grey lead strokes everywhere. my teeth gnawed on the end of the thin red pencil i had in my grip. the pencil top was blanketed in white teeth prints and it looked like a wolf mistook it for a toy. finally i gave up and dropped the pencil of my artwork that was a working progress, well currently it was a failure! i sighed in annoyance of my defeat and stood up off my yellow cushion seat, I ran my hand through my blonde locks as i staggered down the carpeted stairs. i was apparently grounded last week! blame it on Brandon for my punishment! We talked non-stop through the day until i heard a grumbled noise pull up into the garage, i urged Brandon to GET OUT! but he insisted on meeting my dad. Dad didn't seem all that impressed with a young boy standing in front of him but i don't think Brandon noticed, they talked about my health issues and dad didn't seem too mad at Brandon since they're both on first name basis and but the worst part is he won't allow me to see Brandon until he calms down!<p>

my thinking and anger lead me to the kitchen where dad had set up breakfast, i hadn't seen Brandon in a week and i'm guessing i won't see him for another week either, breakfast today was eggs and bacon, the usual, i took my time wolfing it down since i had nothing to do in this boring house. the place was empty which signals dad was in the shower. i sighed feeling monotonous, it's only been 2 hours since i woke up to my second week and i'm feeling dull already! i hate getting grounded, it's like sitting in a square cardboard box for weeks and weeks. i wonder what Brandon would be doing? probably nursing a few people here and there, for a millisecond i thought of the possibilities things will end at if he took in another patient, who was hot,sexy and way prettier than me? i mean i'm hideous! blonde mess for hair, awkward bug like eyes the colour of disgusting pumpkin, my body is so imperfect and my health is terrible! there is a huge possibility Brandon won't care about me anymore! it made me feel abandoned, weak and useless. finally dad came down from the shower and took his seat and the table. He observed me lifelessly poke the egg, my head resting tediously on my right hand.

"Stella?" he started about to lecture me on why he grounded me and all the reason it's a good thing. but i was too uninterested to even let him speech.

"Dad, it's fine, I know why you grounded me, so there is no need to explain!" i groaned, he nodded and got up off the seat, i watched in proceed with walking up the stairs. sighing again, oh god! I'm so bored! I tried to generate an image of what i'd being doing with Brandon if i wasn't here feeling like my feet are glued to the carpet! nothing was processing, i finally gave up, knowing that was a lost cause! my life officially took a turn down hill to BoreVille!

"oh curse you Brandon! you probably did this on purpose just to get rid of me!" I cussed Brandon in a whisper, cleansing my plate, " wait, what am i saying?! why would he want to get rid of me?" i laughed hysterically to myself. i think I'm going crazy?

"maybe because your sickness is also a lost cause along with you?" my conscience replied, it was for some reason right, even though your conscience is also part of your thoughts. was that really what Brandon thought of me? a lost cause?, a useless patient to even care for? My thoughts reached my emotions and gallons of fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What are you thinking Stella?" the voice in the back of my head asked sternly, i sniffed in reply " Dying is what you want, remember? If your not seeing Brandon, then your probably gonna miss your fort-night check up, so, your left unattended!" i nodded pulling up the hem of my shirt and wiping my cheeks.

"your right!" my voice barely made it through, "He probably was trying to avoid me anyway, doesn't matter, at least i won't cause another misery?" the voice didn't reply, i sniffed again brushing my nose with the sleeves of my top. "I don't like Brandon, why am i sad?" i was hoping the voice to come back and comfort me of my sorrow and abandoned state, but it was dead silent. i sighed and slugged my way upstairs. i slumped down onto my bed, face-first, burying my face into my plushy pillow, letting the fabric and cotton engulf my dolefulness. This was going absolutely nowhere, i finally settled on reading the book i was glued to recently. i tugged open my drawers and found it lying with anticipation for me to open, as if something was inside, i never get that feeling when i see the book? with utter caution i flipped the pages, it was a flat paged book so nothing big could be hidden within? but that still didn't satisfy my gingerly movement. i realized my thumbs a bit and let the pages fall one but one. but it was an incredibly thick book and would waste more boring minutes of my life so i let clamps of pages slip from my grasp, my eyes suddenly caught sight of a white half page fan by with the creamy colored pages. curiosity took over as i flipped the pages causing the white sheet of neatly folded paper to fall out. i was always the one that went for reading written messages on paper, it seemed secretive to me. that's probably why boys and girls sent love letters written by hand on paper than texting or messaging on phones, twitter, emails and other modern century technology communications. interested than ever i unfolded it and read it mentally

Stella,

you've been so lazy lately,

it's probably because i grounded you isn't it?

Honey, i can be a protective father, but i do it for your sake,

he is your doctor, so I'll allow you to see him, but...please be careful, okay?

enjoy your day out,

Dad.

By He, dad most likely means Brandon, a weird emotion swept up against me, even though he said be careful, some part of my head actually knew he really meant "don't build a romantic relationship with him. my father was literally building a "No-love" wall against me and my doctor?! well, at least written in different words? I was speechless, and confused, like i would develop feelings for him...shit, who was i kidding, i did have a minor crush on him but that was about it? what in the bewildered world of love made my father think i'd date a guy 3 years older with much higher status than me? i couldn't tell for sure if Brandon liked me, but he seems to be fairly good at covering up feelings, i guess not. He's just trying to be friendly to a 21 year old girl who's life is on the edge to vanishing? why was i even wasting time on a guy i could never get? i got up off the bed a pulled on a knitted jumped that fitted tight to my body and sleeves that reached my palms. my jeans were previously stuck to my body so i decided to head for the clinic, stumbled out the door into the cold air. I made a mental note to myself about having no flirting, sarcastic speeches that cracked him up or even attractive glancing at him. the hospital clinic was at least 5 minutes away so i walked at a leisurely paced, not long after i found myself in the grasp of Mellissa. She was being over-dramatic about not seeing me as usual, even if i'm more than only a few hours late for my every second week check-ups, she'd be the first to scold me under tears. she had grown to be such a sensitive woman, as far as i went, i was liking it. it replaced the missing whole where my mother had been in the family, now she's overseas with her boyfriend, without a care of my father, she'd send money for medication that i needed and would come for visits at least once a year, but she'd stay at a hotel close by, but far enough from my father.

"Stella Solaria you almost scared me to death! your 24 hours late!" she scolded lightly, but a smiled still spread like butter across her caring face.

"I know, sorry, but i was grounded!"

"what for?" i blushed as she waited for the answer, i really didn't want to tell her my father was being possessive because Brandon just happens to drop by for a blood test. she realized my uncomfortable state and decided to leave that aside. "He's probably waiting for you?"

"huh?" i was deep in thought i didn't register who 'he' was.

"Dr Lake? the only who seemed to catch your interests?" she smirked knowing she cracked my exterior shell.

"what? he doesn't catch my interest!" okay, that was a lie, i knew it from the minute it left the edge of my tongue. but it all had to stop! part of me it won't, it would be the best moment of my life to cuddle up in his arm, my head resting on his chest, hearing his lullaby like heart-beat, and occasionally he would lean down and peck my lips, enjoying each other's company. but that was just my wild imagination at work again, hallucinating myself with the man i had a crush on.

"He seems to miss you," she muttered, my ears pricked up. he misses me?

"how so?"

"Well, through the day yesterday he'd come and ask if you called or anything?" her statement caused a sudden flurry to spring in me, my face heated up as she softly giggled at my astonished expression.

"w-what? i-i-i di-din't...w-what?" i stuttered nothing that was worth lying to her came out, so i shut up, gazing at her ground listening to her guffaw.

"go see him! he's probably free now!" she tilted her head towards the lit corridor. My stomach twisted in every direction possible as i inhaled deeply making my way to his door. i stood outside it, my ears caught his muffled voice talking from behind the slightly open might sound like eavesdropping but i just need to hear the sound of his voice, it comforts a lot of me. suddenly the door was pulled back and i instantly lost my balance i toppled forwards, quickly grasping the threshold. after a few seconds i regained my balance, being greeted by two warm smiles of a little girl and her mum exiting the room. i beamed back watching them saunter down back to Mel's desk. i stood solitary at the door gazing back at Brandon, who was wearily arched over on his chair, his elbows on the desk holding up his head, his hands knotted into his hair. he looked so bone-tired i was actually tempted to go hug him from the back. but i distinctly remember warning myself of the 'no-love' rule.

"Can i come in?" i asked with no artificial tone or voice change.

"Yeah sure, take a seat," it still hasn't registered to him who i was, i strolled over to him, hiding a smile and sat down on the grey leather seat beside his desk. He glanced at the window away from my face and let out a miserable sigh, wonder what's bugging him so much? "How can i help you?" he finally turn to me, the smile i kept broke loose glancing at Brandon's stunned, speechless, frozen expression.

"Well, I'm here for a check-up," i tried to act as natural as possible, but his continuous blinking was throwing me off. his mouth parted a little as if he wanted to say something. "what?"

"oh my god where were you all this time?" he demanded of me, that instant i lost control of my 'no-flirt' plan. my arms ravelled around his neck and i hugged him tightly. we both sat there shocked and what's worse is my arms refused to let go of his neck. his hands hovered over my back decided whether he should hug back or not. the awkwardness starting filling the air and forced my arms to slip slowly down his chest to my side. Suddenly his body pressed tight against mine, hugging me back. a smile spread across my face as i nuzzled my head onto his shoulder, taking in the moment. "what happened Beautiful?" i could sense something odd in his voice but chose to ignore it.

"I was grounded after dad found out about you," i muttered onto his blazer, his familiar scent surrounded me, causing my body to go nuts!

i could feel his jawline set out into a sheepish grin, "Sorry, it wasn't right if i didn't see your father?" he pointed out in a dog-tired tone. I pulled back and stared into his face, something was definitely atypical about him. he didn't have his usual glee spark to him. he noticed my quizzical examining and answered my unspoken question. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately. not being able to see you, mixed with these medical papers i had to fill in on your health problem, kept me up each night," he mumbled running his hand through his hair, i instantly detected how his fingers tangled in the mess of hair he had. i searched his face and just as i thought, there were slightly visible black bags under his hush brown eyes.

"Brandon, you need sleep!" I explained, his face definitely looked as if he hasn't slept in weeks!

"I'm fine, Beautiful, really!"

"Just take the rest of the day off Brandon," i made the most convincing puppy-dog eyes i could possibly muster.

He sighed dramatically and laughed hysterically right afterwards. "alright...but, do you mind going out for lunch with me?"

"As in like a date or?"

"you can qualify it as that," his usual jaw-dropping smile displayed and it was so hard to say no. so yes was my answer, but it took a while for the word to spit out of my mouth. "fine,"

"great, but you'll have to wait because i have a few other patients first, okay beautiful?"

"okay," I couldn't contain my excitement as soon as i exited the door, i uncontrollably skipped my way to Mellissa's desk.


	5. What Have I Done?

**Chapter 5 is here! I don't why I'm making them like each other so quick but that's just the beginning right?**

**Love Winx- irk, but I guess she was in a hurry to see prince charming again? ;-)**

**Passion Unbroken- aww, thanks, your comments just keep flattering me! *grin***

**Girlz-Rule123- Make that you 5 since Lake is now dating piggy! sorry, that was JoJo's nickname for that person. I OFFICALLY HATE LAKE! not because he's dating, it's because he MESSED with my feelings! idiot! at least no more teasing!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beautiful, come on," a deep husky voice nagged me. I muttered gibberish and fluttered my eyes lazily open. Brandon stood in front of me, grinning broadly.<p>

"Done?" I yawned stretching out my crumpled body. He nodded as I tiredly slipped off the seat; i stood next to him crouching down.

I had slept through the wait in Mel's spare seat, because if i sat in the waiting room other doctors are going to think I'm a patient, well i am but I'm Brandon's patient!

"Someone slept well?" he twinkled chuckling down at me. I got up to full height and stretched myself again; I think I heard my bones crack? Brandon laughed slipped his arm around my waist. I gave him a quizzical look, what was the hand for? We're not even together!

"You are my lunch date?" he smiled smugly, I snorted but still let his arm linger there. It made me feel protected and safe anyway.

"Have fun you too!" Mellissa giggled calling after us as she sauntered to the lunch room at the hospital clinic. I smiled back to her in response. Never thought this but I'm going on a date with Brandon lakes?! Well, sort of a date? We both strolled into the back parking lot, where miles of cars stretched out. I observed as Brandon dug his pocket and found an automatic key. He still had his arm ravelled to my waist when he crunched the unlock button. A car in the far distance lit up and beeped in response.

"This is your car?!" I questioned, my mouth gaped open at the silver BMW M5 2014 model in front of me. It was amazing; it looked so rich and beautiful. I never thought could ride in one of these in a life time!

"You like it?" He revealed a cooked grin as he tugged the door handle, it flew open and Brandon stood beside it, waiting for me to get it.

"Yeah! Thanks," I whispered getting in. the inside was better! It looked like the inside of a control room. Millions of buttons lined everywhere. Brandon placed himself in the driver's seat and I carefully watched him bring the car to life. The blue high-tec radio automatically started singing softly.

"Is driving hard?" I asked curiously peering at him switch gear and pull off the parking brakes.

"Haven't you ever driven a car?" He inquired; the car started rolling forward and out of the parking lot.

"No," i answered him plainly, not explaining to him about the whole wanting to die scenario. It'll just drive him crazy that i want to die; besides he's already worn out. He doesn't need my problem in his mind.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of crashing or something," i fibbed, i wasn't actually afraid of crashing, that's what i want, but i don't want to be known to commit suicide or was silent for a minute or two, but he pulled the car up into a stop.

"Brandon? Where are we?" I hauled him out of his days as I veered around checking the place out. It was small vintage looking street with a cafe in front of where the car was parked. The large sign read 'Bluebird Cafe'.

"Have you been here before?" I was about to prod open the door when Brandon appeared and unsecured it, assisting me out. I thanked him with a grin, but his crooked smile bet mine by a landslide.

"A few times yeah," He displayed a radiate smile guiding me inside. The smell of freshly baked goods enveloped us as I lifted my chin and smelt the air. We took the two available seats by the large window, viewing the street outside. The waitress was by us in a minimum of seconds.

"What would you like today Mr Lake?" She seems quite friendly. Brandon smiled at her and ordered his meal, "May I have the Lunch Special, and a cup of Latte please?" wow, Brandon sure knows his manners. He closed the order leaflet and turned it over to the waitress.

"And what would your girlfriend like to have?" She grinned back at me. Girlfriend?! Brandon glanced at me with a smirk. Although he looks cute, i hate it! He's definitely going to be in anticipation for my answer.

"I'm uh...I'll just have a wrap and cappuccino, thanks!" i decided to let the whole girlfriend thing pass, besides, i am his date. I latched the booklet and handed it back to the waitress. She beamed in thanks and sauntered off. As soon as she left Brandon shifted his seat more towards the table, folding his hands over it.

"So, girlfriend huh?" He simpered creating the blush to crawl up my neck. I grinned sheepishly and glanced away averting his hypnotic eyes. He put his muscular arm out and tilted my chin back to him. He lost his sneer and replaced with just a plain department of hot smiles grin.

"So, um, odd question but have you ever had a girlfriend? Or liked someone?" that just lurked at the back of my mind for weeks and i wanted to get it out.

"Uh, yeah? But why would you ask that?" He glanced at me curiously with a hint of sly playing at his lips. I knew that look exactly!

"No particular reason?" i gazed around everyone but his face. I could hear him chuckle causing me to glance back, not missing a millisecond of his hot poses.

"Okay, i had one from Grade 4 up until i started year 6, after that we broke up and i started dating another girl the year after, all the way to year 9, towards the end of year 9 another girl started dating me so we were together for 2 years until rumour spread that we were both cheating on each other? Afterwards I didn't bother dating again, but now i think i have a crush on someone, but i don't know if she likes me back?" I listened to every single word that came out of his mouth. that was a terribly long list of ex-lovers. He started dating at the age of 10 and ended at 17?! And now he has a crush, some part of my stomach told me it was not me at any cost. It did bring back that stupid abandon feeling again. I sighed softly so he won't notice, but he noted as soon as i exhaled.

"Beautiful? What's wrong?" he furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at me concerned. I shook my head and presented him with a feeble smile.

"Nothing, just...doesn't matter," I tried to laugh it off, but i guess he wasn't buying it. The waitress came back and saved me from more interrogating! She placed our plates in front of us and smiled, Brandon softly thanks her as she left. I gripped my wrap and pulled it up to my mouth about to bite, only finding Brandon arched over with both hands on either side of his plate, but staring unsurely at my eyes. "What?" I rolled my eyes biting into the lettuce hanging out.

"Can you at least tell me what i said wrong?" he probed, not touching his food he kept his pupils veering straight through me.

"You said nothing Brandon bad, i just asked for it!" i explained truthfully. Guess i was looking for heartbreak when i asked about his dating list.

"What did you ask for?"

"Nothing! Please!" I groaned, he sat back and ripped his gaze off me and down to his food; he looked as if he was reflecting or something like that.

We ate our lunch in silence, not a single word escaped both of our lips. I could feel Brandon stare burn through me, but i didn't bother looking up. Every second of being with him just felt like another dagger kept stabbing into my heart. Finally we both finished our lunches and i got up to pay the receipt.

"No need, i payed it before we ate!" Brandon spoke up in monotone. I nodded and walked out, him at my side, it had started getting dark and the wind had picked up paced.

"What time is it?" i mumbled, he swiftly glanced at his watched and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"About 5:00?" He replied, wow, we really did have lunch quite late? We both ambled to the car waiting for us. The usually gleaming BMW looked so dull now, as if it knew how i felt. Even thought we didn't speak a single word through lunch Brandon still unlatched the door for me. I didn't dare catch his eyes though, just mumbled thanks and got in. The drive itself was silent, except for the music quietly squeaking, the songs that kept playing were sad songs, that didn't help my mood at all! I finally lowered the volume as the car came to a stop at our driveway, causing Brandon to speak up.

"Okay Stella, please tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you so glum, let alone not speak to you!" he interrogated; I could tell he was serious since he wasn't using my nickname. His expressions were either hurt or hurt wanting to know answers.

"Nothing Brandon, absolutely nothing," I shook my head about to leave. In which that was a total fail since his hands was locked to my arm holding me back.

"Is it because of my long list of ex-lover?" he asked no evident of smirking, just questioning. I blinked at him and just gave him an expression of saying he was right. He lowered his head glancing at the cooler and sighed.

"Brandon, I'm sorry to have upset you!" I quickly apologized moving closer to him. I knotted my hand in his hair stroking it in utter apology. I really didn't mean to cause him pain, i really didn't? He suddenly moved his head up to glance at me, my hands had the most terrible timing because they apparently not stuck in his messy hair. Next thing i know his hands were cupping my face. I watched his mouth; open and closer showing his breath, in the blink of eyes his lips had descended down onto mine, kissing me roughly. My hands loosened and i let them roam free through his hair as his were knotted on my cheeks. My mind was full absent, i forgot about my cancer, the problem i faced and the depression i suffered, all that was in my mind was the vocabulary i was using to describe his delicate lips. I found myself pushing his body back hard against the driver's door. His back hit it stiffly, but he still kissed back passionately, that is until my brain finally hit back to what the heck i was doing in his car. I pushed myself back against my door, my cheeks were on fire and my breathing had sharpened. what have I just done?!


	6. Huge Task At Hand

**Hey sorry i updated a little late, I'm scribbling down ideas for the next chapters of Blond Blossoms when you all know, is Stella's 18th birthday! YAY!**

**Da123- well, i have no idea about what she's depressed about, a lot of things but mainly because she can't find Happiness!**

**Passion Unbroken- thanks you so much! thanks! thanks! thanks! i can't thank you enough! I'm planning to make this my BEST story!**

**iradfs- New chapter is here! yay!**

**Love Winx- don't say that! everyone is amazing in their own way! your amazing too! and i know it!**

**Sarina24- your in for a surprise then? he he he! NEWS FLASH: LAKE IS AN IDIOT!**

**Summer's Sunshine- liar liar, pants on fire! he he he! *best friend/sister forever hug* NEWS FLASH: LAKE IS AN IDIOT**

**Girlz-Rule123- you weren't there last year term 1 or 2 or for the start of 3! and thanks for the review! NEWS FLASH: LAKE IS AN IDIOT!**

* * *

><p>"Stella..." He murmured softly about to speak, both our eyes were wider and we were both shocked.<p>

"Brandon, i have to go, I'm sorry!" I quickly spat shoving open the door.

"Beautiful, please," He grabbed a hold of my arm, in which i quickly shook of, tears threatening to spill at the edge of my eyes. i just made out with him in his car like anything!

"Goodnight Dr lake," I murmured, reminding him our positions in life, the main reason why i couldn't be together with him. I jostled open the car door and I draped my arms over my body, preventing the icy cold wind thrusting against me. I nudged open the front door and stood for a second. The car behind me lit up, and I observed the luminous gleam from the headlights dazzle against the garage door. I exhaled painfully stumbling inside without looking back.

"Hey Stella? how's your day out?" My father's looked so untroubled compared my miserably facial. I couldn't bother answering him, I just staggered up the stairs. all I wanted to do was crumbled into my pillow crying, I know, cliché love couple stuff.

"Stella? what's wrong?" Dad tailed me upstairs, It reminded me of Brandon's constant nagging about what's wrong.

"Sorry Dad, I'm a little tired?" I bluffed. Today was suppose to be a blithe day where I finally see Brandon after a week, but it turn out to be a horror story! Why is life so hard? I'm gonna die in a few months or so and I'm in love with my doctor, apparently he likes me too, but it's just gonna up heartbreak. I don't care what happens to me, get raped, murdered on the streets, I'm fretting about Brandon's feelings, his emotions. I don't want to hurt him mentally or physically. I just have to find him a new girl! that's it, a new girl he'll like!

Suddenly the phone lit up again vibrating typically. I pulled it off the stand and held it to my ear. part of me wished it was Brandon. But after our car problem, I don't think he'll ever bother talking to me ever again. I'm sorry Brandon, I get to see you after a week and now you probably dislike me.

"Hey sis!" Bloom's high-pitched squeals rang through the other end. I was kind of disappointed, but I could face Brandon again, especially after turning him down like that, I definitely broke his heart, damn you Stella!

"Hey Bloom," I sighed with no enthusiasm as usual, after Brandon came I lit up, now the boring wanting to die side of me is back.

"Stella! I have THE best news for you!" She squeaked barely of excitement, Bloom was always the best at ignoring my groans and trying to lighten me up. she didn't even wait for me respond. "I, have personally, requested the BEST designer I know to design my wedding dress!"

"wow Bloom, lucky designer!" I played with my hair trying to get over boredom of me friend.

"aaaaaaaaand, that designer is...YOU!" I literally dropped the phone onto the bed. No way! a wedding dress?!

"Stella?" I heard Bloom's pint voice call through the dropped phone. I quickly scooped it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Oh My God! Bloom this is such a huge honour! " I screamed, this wasn't just about the wedding dress, it also would give me time to forget about Brandon! ugh! Dr Lake! I should seriously get rid of this whole first name thing!

"I know! so are you in?"

"ABSOLUETLY! I'll get started NOW!" I was about to burst! I could hear Bloom giggle.

"I'm counting on you!" I could imagine her grinning her head off. I giggled and crunched the end button. I sat criss-cross apple sauce on the bed and squealed loudly. Finally something to do, and to get our little turn down out of my mind. and to design a wedding dress? only the best get to do that!

I got up and sat on my usual red cushion chair, jagging the pencil in between my teeth again, brainstorming my ideas, but all that was coming into my head was Brandon...Dr Lake! his face, those eyes, those soft, delicate lips. ugh! Stella snap out of it! it's just a fling, he'll get over it, even if I can't doctors are capable of almost anything?

I grazed the blank page with my pencil lead, I slowly started to sketch down my ideas that gathered in my head. I relax and got rid of the pain and let the pencil flow to where ever it wants to. it swayed this way and that way, stroking the paper, I couldn't help but think about..Dr Lake. he's killing my heart! I swear that man is going to be the death of me, not my cancer! I didn't even realized where my pencil was going, it lifted and sketched elsewhere on the page, I didn't get what my brain was telling my hand to do, as if they both working together and didn't listen to what I want. Finally the pencil dropped onto the paper, the picture I had drawn, it was just light strokes, not even half way done but I could make out the picture. Brandon.

His face, his hot feature, all sitting there on the very page in front of me, his crooked grin showed perfectly and his gleaming eyes were the striking feature. It finally hit me. It's no fling,

_I'm in love with Brandon...my doctor._


	7. Ignorance Isn't An Option

**sorry guys short chapter! I've got Chapter 8 though!**

**Summer's Sunshine- i do not like Pattison! get it right you dork! if i like Lake you like Fish! aka Bass! and ha ha ha ha idiot since he was a sperm! ha haha!**

**Guest (guest 1)- well, Just because he's a doctor, doesn't mean he can't fall in love? it is the most normal thing to do? What job you have doesn't mess with your personal life, and I'm guessing you haven't read chapter 6? anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest (guest 2)- thanks a bunch! love the support!**

**Da123- having cancer sucks! i hate it too! BB I'll updated probably next week?**

**Girlz-Rule123- I'll update! ASAP!**

**Sarina240- aww, thanks! i'm so gonna miss you, (and your nose)**

**Love Winx- I'm not amazing, you think i'm amazing because you keep forgetting how amazing you are yourself. anywayz thanks for the comments!**

* * *

><p>5 Weeks...<p>

I sighed slumping down onto the white bed sheet draped mattress; it had a golden lace lining and a silver design. My small luggage bag tailed behind me, getting a rest as i held onto its handle. The room had the musty smell of "New". But the ceremony hall was a beaut itself! Creamy white pillars lined perfectly with red ribbons the gorgeous decorations draping the centre. The event that two people are here by declared to be forever is not something that just goes by. It's something worth cherishing. I just know in my heart i will never be the one in the stunning white formal attire next to the man i love.

It's been 5 weeks since our little car incident with my doctor, i just can't forget about him! Ugh! This pit feeling in my stomach kept jolting me awake in the middle of the night since the past few days. My eyes would snap open, peering out to the moon, from that moment i can't seem to find sleep. I'd sometimes catch myself day-dreaming about him and chanting his name in my sleep! He's definitely forgotten about me, i know for a fact that he never came in contact with me. I'm actually okay that he doesn't like me anymore, if i was ever with him, I'd be a big change in his life, possibly slowing him down. Besides i don't think doctors are allowed to fall for patients either?

The well known musical sound in my pocket sang its usual melody. By the singing bird ring tone, i knew it was my phone. I don't really take my phone when i go for strolls or the clinic, so I haven't really heard its tune lately. The ID flashed upon the screen. Home.

"Hey Dad?"

"Stella? Clinic called." He didn't sound quite happy. "_Shit_" i muttered under my breath. He must be so annoyed to know i haven't been the clinic in 5 weeks! I always lie through my teeth whenever he asks about my health.

"Stella? They said you haven't gone to the clinic in 5 weeks?!" His voice was in monotone, guess he was trying not to blow up. I sighed at him in return. "Stella, you've been so down lately? Why is that?"

"Dad, a problem happened while i was out that day i got freedom, i just don't want to talk about it?"

"Okay, it doesn't matter; just go when you come back promise?" I nodded but realized i was on the phone so i gave him a simple okay. "I need to fill out my documents for your mother's upcoming stay, so bye, love you!" he hung up instantly and i stabbed the end button stuffing the phone back into my pocket. The marriage dinner was starting in a minimum of hours and i had to get ready! I plunged my bag on top of the bed and tugged the zip open, my clothes bulged out. I grabbed my white formal dress and platforms sprinting to where the main guests including the bride herself, groom, best man, maid of honour and the bridesmaids get ready for the dinner. I slipped inside finding Bloom sitting on one of the chairs and her make-up artist spicing her up! Sky stood behind her, fixing up his tie. They both looked drop dead stunning!

"Hey Stella!" Bloom called, she had her face to the mirror and my reflection shone to her side.

"Hello soon-to-be-Sky's-wife!" i tittered causing the two soon wedded couple to blush. I smirked winking at them before making my grand entrance into the fairly large cubicles. Within seconds I was out and in full attire, not me honest i looked gorgeous in it! It fitted so nice! I strolled out to the grand hall to find the guests all positioning themselves on their assigned tables. I was next to Bloom of course! I sat down gracefully, and Bloom giggled.

"Someone's perfect!" she tittered tweaking my nose. "Do you know who else is here?" I shook my head. She grinned proudly and was about to whisper into my ear before Mariam called her. She smiled at her mom before standing up and walking lady-like to her mother. I heard her mutter "Spot Sky!" I smiled and shook my head, trying to find Sky in the large oval shape table. Bloom and Sky had chosen that they both sat opposite each other on the table, so i directed my eyes from Bloom's empty seat to Sky's empty. My eyes caught someone I hadn't seen in 5 weeks! My doctor.

I blinked a few times making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Nope, He looked so handsome in the suit he was fitted into. He was guffawing at something the guy with the slick out magenta hair next to him said. His attention instantly caught mine. I stared at his beautiful eyes; they displayed confusion and sadness, almost hurt. I tear my gaze from him as soon as the microphone on stage started giving of an attention signal. Bloom had provided us with a toast, and Sky stood beside her, grinning ear to ear. I tried my best to keep my eyes of Brandon but occasionally it would slip to him, finding his eyes staring straight through mine. The guests all stood up afterwards and took a hold of each other to the dance floor, a jazzy song chirped from the speakers surrounding the ballroom. My feet weren't built for dancing, so i sat on my chair, watching the bride and groom twirl around. But i wasn't even thinking about them. I was thinking about Brandon. My eyes searched around for him on the dance-floor, not a trace of him was there! Suddenly a figure stood in front of me. My full hopes were it was Brandon asking for the dance in which I'd happily accept even though i could dance. But to my disappointment, it wasn't.

"Do you mind if i have this dance?" he had dark shaggy hair, buff muscles and dark cerulean eyes. He was charming but nothing compared to Brandon.

"I'm sorry, i can't dance?"

"Oh sure you can, anyone can dance!" He presented a charming smile. I smiled back and took his hand as he guided me to the dance floor. His hand slipped around my back and i rested mine on his biceps like I've seen people do in movies. "Jake, by the way, my full name is Jacob!" we both held our free hands and swirled. It was to be honest fun!

"Jake, I can dance!" i squeaked causing the stranger to laugh, he was temporary but i was happy he taught me to dance. We both moved in sync to the crowd.

"I hope you can spin!" he leaned forwards whispered to my ear. I was confused, spin? Without warning he revolved me around under his arm, both of his hands released me and was replaced by a different pair. I smiled at my new partner, it was a switch dance! I was enjoying this so much; i couldn't care less where Brandon was! The next person caught me and the song changed. We changed our positions as his hand was around my waist. I got a better glance at my dance partner. He was the slick out hair guy Brandon was talking to.

"So you're Stella?" he asked charmingly.

"Yes, how do you know?" i asked innocently. He smiled a devious one.

"Girls act so innocent! Come on! You know how!" he rolled his eyes sarcastically. He must see straight through people! I did know how. I smiled, causing him to smile back. "Riven, by the way!" i nodded, registering his name into my mind.

"How do you know Brandon?" i asked from a different approach, he grinned a crooked grin.

"He's one of my high school friends, anyway, get ready to switch!" he warned and slipped me to the next person, it was Sky! Riven whispered something slyly to him and Sky nodded holding me in a dance position.

"Danced with Brandon yet?" Sky asked smirking broadly. I rolled my eyes giggling.

"No, i have no idea where he is, and to be honest I don't care!" i muttered, Sky rolled his eyes this time.

"That was so not good, not to talk to him for over a month!" i kept quiet, i couldn't tell him about our car incident.

"Stella, being Brandon's best friend, i know that if there's only one person in this world who can make anyone happy, it's definitely Brandon, he's a great guy, Stell, just give him a chance?" Sky pleaded. I sighed, i love Brandon and i would leap at the fact to give him a chance! But i might hurt him, badly. If it wasn't for this wretch sickness, I would be Brandon's girl, forever. Sky spun me twice before sliding me across to the next person. I shut my eyes, waiting for the next person to hold my hand. I thought about Brandon, should i be with him? Suddenly the impact of two warm hands caused my eyes to flutter,

was greeted my two warm brown eyes. His face displayed blank, just emotionless. I glanced around and everyone was back to the original people, Bloom was with Sky, Riven was with this raven haired girl and i was with Brandon. The couple all had the female's arms around the male's neck and the male's arms around her waist! I gazed back at Brandon's eyes, his arms secured around my waist pulling me close to his body, i softly and yet jet fast ravelled my arms around his neck, my fingers stroked the nape of his head. I inhaled the Chanel scent he gave off. I missed him, so, so very much. His eyes always there to comfort me, his crooked grin from the department of hot smile. His everything! I loved him, and it hurt me so much not to see him and the scent of his that hasn't enveloped me for 5 weeks!

i wanted so much to open my mouth and greet him, be friends with him again and forget about this whole car kiss. I gazed his lips and mine started to feel all tingly. We both studied each other's faces, his was blank as a page! not a hint of emotion! he does it when he doesn't want people to know how he feels. i opened my mouth about to speak, but the music paused and the front stage grasped Brandon's attention. All the guests slowly made their way back to their seats, as did i, Brandon focused on what Sky was explaining situating himself back in his seat, it was almost like he ignored me?


	8. Friendly Kisses

**okay most of you will be wondering, doesn't Brandon get jealous his love is dancing with other people, but he's not that kinda of man, it's not that he doesn't love Stella, it mainly cuz jealousy doesn't get him!**

**Love Winx- Brandon Lakes is an understanding man, but he faces Stella's death problem to be his hardest task ever!**

**Summer's Sunshine- Jacob! ha ha! IKR? Rulez is gonna kill me! believe me Brandon doesn't get jealous, Stella does try it?**

**Sarina240- THANKS! gonna miss you too!**

**Da123- *grin* new chapter is here! weeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

><p>After the party I strolled to the church, so spacious and decorated, the pathway to the bride to walk was covered in flowers, the center front where Sky would be waiting to get wedded to his princess! i sat on the empty bench at the front staring at the white stairs up. I imagine myself and my father walking up those, I'd blush uncontrollably as my future husband AKA the love of my life would take my hand and positioned me in front of him, after the priest would finish his blessings, I'd slip the ring into his finger and admire the one he'd glide into mine, bounding at him, giving him the most passionate kiss i'd ever given. The guests would clap and stand with grins. i knew all this was just my imagination, it'll never happen. ever. I sighed getting up and sauntering out. The moon shone over me, and i grinned to it, ambling through the pillar pathway, into the main guest's rooms, I found myself in the empty dresser room. Everyone must have gotten changed and left, I stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring myself again. I reached behind my back to pull out the zipper, but i couldn't get it down!<p>

"Stupid zip! Won't budge!" it wasn't actually the zippers fault, it was mine because my hands couldn't pull it all the way down. I sighed and crouch down to my bag, finding my wet cloth to get rid of my make-up.

Suddenly i felt a pair of warm hand press against my bare back, i froze, no movement, just my unsteady breathing. Whoever it was grabbed a hold of the zip and hauled it down, unlocking the eye and hook out of place. I was quite relieved that all they did was help me out. But before i could turn back, i stopped inhaling the familiar scent! i knew that scent .

"Hey," His soft caring voice filled my ears. I came to think how lost i was for the past few weeks without his deep, husky voice comforting my pain. I couldn't find my voice to reply, i never thought he'd be here? All my pain was gone, i forgot everything! It was true, it was as if Brandon had magic to comfort me. I glance at our reflection in the mirror. He'd looked striking handsome just in his jeans and plain top. His hair was neatly brush and his fringe was typically covering his eyes. but the way he ignored me, just observing my face during the dance, made me a slight bit enraged. He suddenly brushed my curls over to my left shoulder and rested his head on my right. From the mirror i could see his eyes were firm shut, so i leaned my head against his. It felt so nice to be with him again, the person i love, even though he just ignored me. His eyes snapped open and his head bolted up. I was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Beautiful? You're hot!" He muttered into my ear. I could feel a blush creep up my neck.

"Brandon, don't say things like that!" I turned tomato red; he chuckled, removing his head from my shoulder.

"No, i mean it!" He sounded much serious than before, it started to scare me. "Of course your always beautiful, that's your nickname but seriously, your temperature, it's boiling!" he pulled his hand out pressed it to my forehead. "Stella? Please tell me you've gone to some other doctor while you haven't been seeing me?" I shook my head grinning sheepishly causing him to groan.

"You haven't taken your injections have you?"

"No, when was i told about injections!"

"Beautiful, they were due to your blood last week! to give those injection was the main reason Dr Taylor and I switched?" He sounded at least a bit calm since my nickname came into the sentence. I actually liked the nickname, it made me feel extraordinary. "Don't worry, i can give you them after you get changed!"

"You carry medical stuff here too?"

"I have to, it's apart of what doctors do! I'm trained in almost every area of medication," He explained "Plus i had a feeling you haven't gone to the clinic

"okay you win!" i sighed in defeat, His laughed cutely.

"Great to see you again!" That came out unexpectedly and it was the truth. Brandon's jaw line changed out revealing his toothy pearl white smile and his face leaned across to mine. For sure i though he'd kiss me! Our bodies were pressed against each other. But he didn't.

"Don't worry; i won't kiss your lips until you tell me to!" He asked slyly. I grinned with a hint of smirking.

"You're going to be waiting a long time then Romeo!" I tweaked his nose, causing him to laugh. Oh I missed that laugh! I missed everything special about him! I grinned slipping myself into a cubicle, as soon as i put on my attire i wondered why i even chose this?! it was a pair of cotton PJ short shorts topped with a grey thin strap Mickey Mouse top that flowed down to my thighs! i shyly exited out, finding Brandon's stared glued to me! it made me squirm uncomfortably, Brandon picked up the uncomfortable tension in the air and shook his head, smiling sheepishly at me. i was about to follow him out when i decided to ask what happened at the ballroom. to my surprise he had the same thing in his mind.

"Why did you ignore me during the dance?" We both spat at the same time. "huh?" i cross-question.

"I was about to speak, but you didn't seem to care? so i didn't bother." He spoke in a despondent tone.

"What do you mean?! you ignored me! you just turned your attention to Sky and left me hanging! idiot!" i threw my hands into the air. getting angry, I've always had a short tempered problem and anyone who faced it would get angry back. and now my big mouth had done it! it was probably over now, he'd yell back at me and leave, but instead his arms wrapped around my back and enveloped me into a hug.

"shh, Don't yell, it sometimes causes headaches!" he whispered into my ear. i was surprised, utterly surprised! normally people will shout back at me and stalk off. But Brandon hugged me, calming me down. He's nothing like i'm used to, i hugged back tightly whispering a sorry to his chest.

"come on, It's 9:50, i'll give you the shots and then you should get to bed! big day tomorrow!" He mumbled. I looked up, getting greeted by his chin, i smiled to it, it was smooth and soft. i so wanted to kiss it, unfortunately Brandon and I are only friends and friends we'll be. but deep down inside a part of me knew we won't be in the friendship zone for long. We parted and I grabbed my supplies and strolled by Brandon's side as we headed for his room. Brandon fumbled with the keys and slid it in, unlocking the door. he snapped on the lights to his guest room and smiled guiding me in. I sat on his bed, even though this room was temporary, it had his fragrance. I bounced myself on the mattress as Brandon prepared the injection. i held out my arm and he fastened a belt to my biceps, tightening it until a blue vine on my arm was visible. He pulled on the gloves and rubbed my skin with the sanitized wipe.

"Okay, still scared?" He smirked, i shook my head.

"I'm know your here!" I responded, he grinned, holding tight onto my arm with his left. he pierce the needle into my skin and pressed the pull handle causing the pink fluid to enter my body, i winced a bit. it was as if i was being bitten by an ant! he withdrew the empty injection, and smiled.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he flicked my chin like he would to a 5 year old. he got up and stored the medical kit away.

"sheesh, I'm not a baby!"

"yeah, but you are **my** sick little babe!" He showed another crooked grin, removing his gloves. i blushed deeply. His babe? I sat in my position on his bed, blinking at him. "So you wanna spend the night with me Beautiful?"

"No! Brandon, Friends! remember?No flirting!"

"yeah, yeah, i know! but your room is like far away!" That boy is so playing with me!

"Brandon! my room is only 6 doors away!" i rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"okay, okay! goodnight Beautiful!" He leaned forwards and kissed my temple unexpectedly. i jumped in shock and glared at him deadly. "it was a**friend**ly kiss!" he threw his hands in the air playfully in surrender. i smirked and decided to get the last laugh on this one! i pushed myself up against his body and kissed his cheek, the edges of our lips touched. His eyes were the size of golf balls!

"It was a friendly kiss!" I shrugged imitating his voice.

"Shit! you sure are damn hot!" he muttered ruffling his hair as i tittered exiting out his door, leaving the doctor to deal with himself!


	9. What Have I Got To Lose?

**Okay, I changed a few of the chapter if you want to go back and read them, I totally rewrote Chapter 4 and changed the end of chapter 5 and start of chapter 6 if you are willing to read them?**

**if not, i guess you can continue on:**

**Passion Unbroken- Awww, thanks! i can't believe I made your day! sweet! hope you like the rest of the story.**

**Girlz-Rule123- I'll update blonde Blossoms probably this week just after orientation day, Kay? THANKS FOR READING!**

**Love Winx- they weren't exactly mad at each other? but I guess they're talking again? thanks a bunch!**

**Random915- I love the friendly kisses scene too! It's cute! i just felt like getting Brandon to tease Stella throughout the Wedding chapters!**

* * *

><p>I sat on a small wooden stool in the bride's dressing rooms, the stool was rather miniature, it dwarfed my size, and it was barely seen covered by my fanned out dress. Bloom was fretting every second she had to breathe. She demanded that Sky should double check if they ordered the right catering, she literally Brandon to wear a white suit after Sky told him to where the black blazer, and she yelled at me for having too much mascara on my left eye compared to my right! Honestly, this red-head girl is insane! She currently stood in front of the mirror, madly barking at the make-up artist for X and Y reasons!<p>

"Oh my god! I thought i wanted the crimson lipstick! Not cherry!" Bloom snarled in horror, the frightened young artist's hand quickly shot out getting out another lipstick. "That's not crimson! That's velvet!" the alarmed girl threw away the lipstick and selected out a new one in a matter of seconds!

"Oh for goodness sake, they're all red!" i mumbled vexedly. She has seriously gotten on my nerves today. But i can't blame her, it's her wedding day and everything has to be on the dot perfect. I gingerly got off the stool and smoothed out my dress so she won't yell at me for not taking proper care of it! I decided to go check on Brandon since i haven't spoken to him all morning thanks to Bloom's demands. I found him in the dressers, fiddling with his milky white tie that went well with his suit.

"Hey," I called spotting myself a cosy seat beside where Brandon was standing.

"Hey Beautiful!" he replied, eyes glued to the mirror, he watched my reflection stroll behind him. "How's the morning?"

"Full of orders!" i collapsed dramatically onto the chair. Brandon laughed tugging his tie through the loop. "Sheesh her new name should be Mrs Demand-Pants!"

"You know it is her wedding day?" He set out his hair gel and comb, brushing his mane lovingly.

"I know! But still, this day has brought out a monster in my sis!" I made my voice sound dark and grizzly. He smiled and continued fumbled about with his fringe. He finally decided to gel it to the side and out of his face. That look didn't suit him, at, all! I hopped of the stool and gripped his arm. He looked at me addled it must be quite odd for him because i was going all forward on him, but I'm a free, open girl who changes what she doesn't like, i shook my head disapprovingly and fondled his tucked hair until his fringe was back to the side of his face covering his eye, just the way i like it. "That's better!"

"Thanks, so, in your family, who is Bloom? I mean you call her sis right?" He asked out of nowhere, guess he hasn't heard girls call their best friend sis huh? But Bloom was a totally different matter. I smiled and decided on telling him about my family tree.

"She is... my mom's 4th cousin's husband's sister's daughter?" i said, it was strange which part of my family Bloom belonged in and by the speed and brief explanation i gave him, i don't think he got how much of a distance she really was.

"So why do you call each other best friends?"

"That's because my mum's cousin's husband divorced, so she was no longer apart of the Solarian family, so we became best buddies!"

"Thanks for the info, so um, what movies do you like?"

"Trying to lengthen a conversation are we?" i teased.

"It's called 'wanting to know my...'" he waited for a second reflecting on the status of our relationship; i rolled my eyes hysterically and filled him for him.

"Friend!" i explained, his face fell for a second, but returned to his usual crooked grin.

"Yeah! So, what genres on movies do you prefer?"

"Um...Romance? Fantasy?" i shrugged thinking of the book i was flicking through a few weeks ago.

"How about thrillers or horror movies?" he suggested, still adding finishing touches to his looks.

"I'd like to keep the skin on my body, and the voce in my throat, thanks!" I replied sarcastically, his head typically snapped back and laughed. "Have you seen those medical romance thingies?" i asked out of the blues, he gave me a bewildered expression.

"You know those awkward ones where the camera shows the curtains, and the silhouettes of the patient, doctor and nurse? The nurse would have this scene where she's like: I think we lost him. And the doctor would be like: i won't lose you! And next thing you know, they make out uncontrollably!" i bounded in disgust, sticking out my tongue.

"Aren't those old fashioned?"

"Yeah, but would YOU do that kind of stuff with your colleagues?" i asked suspiciously. He gave me a weird look in reply.

"No! Are you insane? I'm not some demented doctor who loves his nurse and would make out with no control in me just a few seconds of failing to save someone's life!" I glanced at his expression and started guffawing with no control. He rolled his eyes playfully, "okay, fine. Where would you be if i was that doctor in those films?"

"I'd be the one on the hospital bed that died just before you made out!" I shrugged with a smile. I was joking, but you never know?

"Okay, that would never happen! Beautiful, you've got to be kidding when you say i wouldn't save you?" he explained truthfully, he was serious about the saving my life chronicles isn't he? Again that guilty feeling of wanting to tell him about 'my wanting to die' scenario flashed up.

"Brandon quit with the perfectionism!" I groaned watching him fumbled with his tie and hair again. He smiled and spun around to me.

"So? What do you think?"

"Ask your nurse!" i chortled, he frowned but knew i was joking and displayed a boyish grin. I felt my grip on his arm slowly skid to his hands; he held my hand, his fingers locked with mine as we both sauntered down to Bloom's dresser. It was weird holding his soft, warm hand, but i like it. We both arrived at Bloom's dresser and Brandon had to head for the alter where Sky is. I almost whined when his hand broke free.

"Okay, got to go, see you there Beautiful!" he leaned in as if about to kiss my cheek, but quickly went against it. Oddly saying, but i wanted a quick kiss before he went! I watched him stroll out and exhaled deeply, holding the knob of the door to Bloom's new made hell hole!

"Stella! Oh my god! You haven't even done your make-up!" Bloom screamed as soon as she saw my face enter in. She instantly ordered the make-up artists to situate me on a chair. About three of them mucked about with my hair while at least 4 where on make-up! I felt like a stuffed dummy, which has somehow ended up being Bloom's next victim!

After at least half an hour, the artists curled my blonde locks and into an elegant bun. My make-up fitted perfect with my dress! I hopped off the large seat and twirled around in the mirror. The exhausted make-up artists, smiled proudly as Bloom for the first time today clapped her hands in approval.

"Okay, i have to go, come on Stella!" Bloom's devilish phase returned as she grasped my arm and hauled me to the grand doors leading to the altar. I tried my best not to step on the vast veil running from her bun, down at least 5 metres! Bloom's dad was waiting patiently for his over stressed daughter to make her reveal by his side. Bloom's arm locked over her father's and within minutes the colossal door broke apart and hundreds and thousands of eyes where centred on Bloom. She stood up proudly with her usual grin and formally walked down the aisle. Her veil flowed elegantly behind her as she made her way up the stairs. Sky looked so nervous compared to Bloom's rosy expression. I stood in my position next to all the brides' maids as the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Bloom Domino and Sky Eraklyeon," the priest projected his voice and all that was heard through the church was his booming words. Brandon stepped forward and presented the rings and Sky accepted then with a grateful smile.

"You may kiss the bride!" the priest announced, I chuckled softly as Sky literally jumped at Bloom, kissing her passionately. For some unknown reason i glanced at Brandon, finding his gaze set on me. His charming signature smile showed but i watch carefully as his fingers slipped to his lips and grazed them lightly, winking unnoticeably at me. I suddenly felt myself heat up, the cherry colour crept up my neck, my nose and cheeks were on fire! His smirking expression changed and he softly laughed at me, shaking his head stating he was joking. But i don't think he was joking at all. I playfully glared at him and he shrugged in return, his gaze went back to the couple that just broke their kiss. The guests stood up clapped as Sky scooped Bloom bridal style and carried her down the aisles. I joined Brandon on the walk to the receptions.

"So what was that about?" I asked, walking beside him.

"You look flawless Stella!" He complemented with a luring smile, whispering into my ear. God that made me blush uncontrollably. This was like the first time a hot guy has called me flawless. But i wasn't going to let that lead me astray.

"Don't change the subject!" i pointed accusingly at him, cooling down my intensely heated up face. He put his hands up in surrender playfully.

"I can't lie, can i?"

"Yeah, yeah, but seriously what was the gesture at the altar all about?" i asked again, this time hoping he'd answer.

"Come on, we have a table to get to!" he called as if trying to avoid my question. We made our way to the diner and sat at our assign seats, this case, Brandon was placed with me; we served ourselves and sat down preparing to eat.

"So Brandon-"

"Hey, Stella!" a familiar voice called, they obviously interrupted my interrogating, but if i ignored, it would be too rude. I revolved around and found myself face to face with magenta eyes.

"Hi, Riven!" i smiled all too falsely, but i was a master at covering up true emotions, unfortunately i have to admit, Brandon is the only I've encountered that forces me to reveal sincere feelings with so much as an attractive scrutinize.

"Stella, i want you to meet my fiancée!" He shifted aside revealing the girl with raven hair he danced with yesterday.

"Hello! My name's Musa!" she stuck out her hand with a blithe grin. She was very good-looking, i see why Riven went for her, i examined her closely, she was definitely not Brandon's type and that made me smile for real

"Stella!" i smiled a true one, accepting her hand-shake. She shook with pleasure while i just shook hers for the sake of shaking hands!

"You must be Brandon's fiancée?" she cross-question eagerly. Brandon instantly coughed on his mouthful, i turned back around to his process of choking, handing him one of the tall glasses of water sitting by my plate. Okay, the waitress a month ago thought i was his girlfriend and now Musa thinks I'm his fiancée?! God keeps taking our 'friends' relationship to much higher levels in other people's minds!

"No, I'm his patient!" i answered plainly, going back to my original place in Brandon's life. Brandon looked at me in confusion but i shrugged in reply.

"Oh, okay," Musa's voice seemed disappointed, i turned back to Brandon who was successfully yet slowly getting his breathing under control. I rolled my eyes as he gulped down another mouthful of water.

"Since when did we move back to level 0?" he inquired, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Since..." i was speechless, why did i move back to first base? "Somehow we did!"

"Come on, we are still friends right?" he gave me a pleading puppy-dog eyes look, melting my heart on the spot. "pleeeeeeeaaaase?"

"Answer my question: why did you do that-"Before i could continue Brandon stuffed a piece of god knows what into my mouth with his fork.

"What do you think?" i rolled my eyes in response slowly crushing my bite. I grabbed my fork and pierced it into some hard green sort of thingy and entered into Brandon's half-open mouth.

"Not bad!" he nodded gabbling through his shredded food. I nodded smiling sarcastically. "Here!" he motioned for my mouth to open, and strangely i obeyed. His cutlery slipped inside my mouth and dumped a mountain of brown mushy stuff on top of my tongue. I pursed my lips taking most of what was on it, what was even weirder was he was fine with eating from what i ate, and odd enough, i was too? The delicacy was actually pretty good, delicious. I helped myself to another serving of the brown stuff. Brandon watched me with a goofy boyish grin.

"Ready for dessert?" he asked as i sunk into my seat, my stomach had blown up a bit over my dress, but it wasn't visible.

"I don't think i can take much more!" i groan and unexpectedly let out a soft burp. I covered my mouth and flush causing Brandon to guffaw.

"Okay, but at least try this?" he offered some white pudding from his dessert plate. I happily accepted even though my stomach was on the edge of exploding!

"Oh. My. God! I need some of that!" i squeaked grabbing an empty plate to fill up.

"Beautiful, you're not going to eat all that, sit here and eat from mine, I'm not going to eat all of mine either," He was right, i wasn't going to eat all of it, but something told me that he just wanted to feed me. But i went with it anyway, what have i got to lose?


	10. Just Another player

**I think my entire set of human confidence went down the drain after seeing a documentary on FB of a woman who had gone overseas for a job as a maid and when she asked for her wage her master and mistress tortured her by forcing metal pins at least 17cm long into her arms and legs! she had 2 surgeries to get all 24 of them out!**

**ugh! Humans are sick animals! I sometimes an ashamed to be human! just because we are the top animal on the food chain doesn't mean we have great power to kill other of our kind!**

**anyway enough cursing, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**GIRLZ-RULE123 (guest)- Darling, there wasn't the need to all these capitals you know, just say put it back and i will, ta da!**

**love Winx (guest)- i know, but i really needed to change a lot! it wasn't going anywhere if i didn't! thanks for reviewing though! love ya'll!**

**Lovedawinx (guest)- don't worry, i just changed a heap that's all!**

**Da123- I can't answer that question, sorry, I'd love to spill a lot out, but i can't... thanks for reviewing though!**

**Random915- he he, it becomes so atypical by the end, trust me!**

**Sara Love (guest)-thanks you!**

**Da123- he, I think I'll just collapse after 1000 drinks instead of writing the story, I'd end up with a huge hangover though! god i hate those! **

**Girlz-Rule123 (guest)- no it's not a rewritten chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>How did I get glued in this mess?! Bloom and Sky were away on their honeymoon leaving me stranded at the wedding venue, Well, not exactly, I shovelled out my phone and punched in the numbers for my dad's cell. On the third ring he picked up,<p>

"hey Stella!" He squeaked through the line, I smiled thankfully, finally i can eat on the way since i haven't even had breakfast.

"yeah, Hi Dad, I was wondering if you could pick me up?" I bit my lower lip, please say yes!

"Sure Stella but it is at least a 7 hour drive you know, and I'm going to an interview in a few hours?" He sounded unsure, great! Now I'm totally stranded! "Call a taxi Stell," I suddenly was enveloped in the feeling of someone beside me, it could be just the wind.

"Okay dad, I'll grab a taxi!" Before I could say further my phone was lifted out of my grip, I glanced up in shock, being greeted by the one and only pair of hush brown eyes I know. I pouted up at him as he chuckled in return. He held my phone to his ear and replaced me talking to my dad.

"Don't worry Mr Solaria, I'll take her back," he spoke to the phone, my mouth parted automatically, no way! Is he insane? I am NOT going home with him!

"Brandon! Of course, please Bring her back safely," my dad faint voice could be heard over the phone speaker. Brandon's lip formed a devious smirk, I really hate that man!

"with pleasure," he grinned and clamped the phone shut, handing it back to me as I glowered at him, "your welcome!" He tweaked my nose, as I swatted his hand away.

"you can't be serious that I'm spending 7 hours in your car with YOU?!" I demanded planted myself in my spot instead of tailing Brandon to his car. He strolled forward and realized I wasn't following. revolving around and he leaned forward to my face, giving me the uncomfortable feeling of his lips on mine, again.

"I'm serious," his atypical evil twitch of lips came back as he cuffed his hand around my wrist, without any power or force he was able to drag me behind him. My body is 100% under his control when I'm less that 2 feet away from him, how does he do it?!

i took the time to examine him as I went along, he looked a lot more handsome in jeans than in slacks, it gave him the teen boyish look instead of the man type look. But then again, he'd look gorgeous in absolutely anything, since he had the body of a teenager, strong, youthful and hot!

He released my wrist when we were by the passenger's door and he swung open the door, helping me in, "thanks," I mumbled in vague, he smiled smugly and nodded, slipping into the drivers seat. He brought the car to life and stepped on the accelerator pedal, heading out of the venue. I rested my elbow on the door and held up my head, my cheek pressed to my palm and eyes glued to my window, refusing to peek at Brandon gracefully steering the mean machine. it's not because I'm mad or anything, it cuz whenever my eyes lock with his I get a terrible urge to talk to him, and usually about peoples he's taking on his roller coaster ride.

"Hey, Beautiful, are you mad?" He asked out of the blue, as we stopped at a red light, His hand reached out and embraced mine, I gasped turning my gaze down to our locked hands. His other hand was resting on his lap, a smile carved across his lips. my eyes grew wide as I glimpsed the colour lights go green.

"The wheel Brandon!" I screamed, a bit too dramatically, he laughed in response and pushed down on the gas with no hands, after jumping the colour light one of his hands grasped the wheel, and continued steering while the other held my hand. my mouth shot open gaping like some struck fish "h-how'd you do that?"

"Beautiful, you know i've been driving for 8 years right?" His hand released mine and lifted my chin, closing my piranha yap. i blushed.

"um, don't you get you licence when your 18?

"yeah but you start to drive when your 16,"

"oh.."

"oh," he mimicked with a boyish grin, i couldn't help but smile.

"what time is it?" i asked, my eyes darting over the front for a clock.

"11:56, why?"

"nothing," i lied, he snapped his head back to me and stole glance.

"Stella, tell me!" he demanded mingled with building concern,

"nothing, i just haven't eaten,"

"you mean you haven't had breakfast?!" he gasped, what's his deal? it's just breakfast! i nodded without a care. "that's it, we're stopping!" he informed sternly switching lanes.

"what?! no! i don't want anything!" i protesting as he turn the car into the parking lot of a few side-by-side diners.

"Stella Renee Solaria! you are going to eat something and that is final!" he snapped, his voice sounded rougher and serious.

"fine," I huffed sinking back into the seat.

His hard glare dissolved, replaced by a sheepish grin " McDonalds, KFC, Subway or Fish 'n' Chips?"

"nothing!"

"Subway it is!" he declared getting out of the car.

"just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you have to get the healthy food!" i mumbled vexedly. he stood by his door and sighed.

"KFC then?" he inquired softly waiting for my answer.

"whatever," with a slam the door went shut and Brandon strolled into the diner, abandoning me in the car alone.

"he has a problem with food," I puffed to my conscience,

_"that's gonna be a big problem for you in the future," _She sat cross legged on her coach flipping carelessly through her magazine.

"Hey! i thought you were against this whole 'marry Brandon' thing!" i barked to her, she jumped in shock of my instant raise of voice.

"_aww, give him a chance, he can't even stay at angry at you!" _She teased purposely pinching my cheek.

"I sometimes hate you so much!" I snarled at her stupidity.

_"suit yourself!" _with that she vanished leaving me stranded alone again. i sighed and gazed around the car trying to spot something to fiddle with, my eyes suddenly caught the sight of Brandon's phone sitting in front of the cooler.

"He left his phone!" i mumbled to myself, within seconds my conscience was back grinning like the idiot she is!

_"Where?! Quick get it!" _She leapt into the air clapping her hands like some small child waiting for ice-cream.

"No!"

_"Stella, you and i both know you want to see that phone!" _she was right for once, i bit my lower lips and gazed tensely at the black covered gadget. feeling the anticipation get me i gingerly grabbed the phone. IPhone 6, unscratched and no finger-marks, i felt afraid to even hold it! with trembling fingers i punched the inward button at the bottom of the screen. His lock-screen came up followed by a gleam of bright light. a picture of Brandon in a pair blue denim jeans and a balck t-shirt shone on the screen, he was holding a glass of wine with his arm around a female's shoulder. they were both smiling gleefully at the camera.

_"looks like one of Brandon's Ex-girlfriends?" _my conscience peeked from behind my shoulder studying the picture. above them both was a banner reading 'Happy birthday Melani'

"If it was one of Brandon's ex-es then why is she on his lock screen?" i asked my conscience, she shrugged without a clue.

_"You don't think he kissed you while he had a girlfriend did he?" _My conscience looked as horrified as i did.

"looks like it," I sniffled, finding tears spreading down my cheeks,

_"guess he was just another player, messing with your feelings," _for the first time my conscience comfortingly rubbed my shoulder. i felt like i wanted to burst out of his car and cry my way home, even if i did get lost! suddenly Brandon's figure appeared outside the window causing me to quickly stuff his phone back where it was originally. with the boyish grin he had i don't think he suspects anything wrong. i had wiped my tears prior but i gazed at the window just incae my puffy eyes were still there.

"Eat up Beautiful," he twinkled brightly passing me the plastic bag with the KFC logo. for the first time since i met him, my body didn't want him to use my nickname, i suddenly was hating it.

"don't call me that," i mumbled under my breath, digging the cherry red box.

"huh?" he gazed at me quizzically as i spun my head to the window again. shovelling around inside the foods i finally had the potato and gravy in my grasp. with no ginger movement i carelessly snapped it open and bits of hot gravy flew to my hands, burning into my delicate fingers.

"ouch!" i grimaced shaking my hands wildly getting rid of the scorching sensation. Brandon's head snapped back and he guffawed in a cute way.

"too eager are we?" he gleamed wiping my hands with the napkins. he handed me a chicken drumstick wrapped in a tissue, my conscience huffed in reply _"she WAS eager for you, but i think she's more eager to have your head after seeing your phone!" _I couldn't help but giggled at her comment. even though Brandon could hear what she said, he most definitely heard me giggling at what seemed like nothing.

"I love that sound," he whispered seductively, i love the way he says it, it's hot.

_"You must have hit your head hard if you still think she likes you!" _I was really starting to like my conscience now. She stood over me wearing boxing gloves, aiming at Brandon. even though she was cheering me up, i still felt stabbed in my heart, i didn't want to be in his car right now, but i had to!

"Done?" he asked starting up the car.

"Brandon, do you mind if i sit in the back?" i questioned swinging open the door.

"yeah, sure. Beautiful, are you feeling okay?" without warning his hand pressed onto my forehead recording my temperature. i winced at his touch, having the urge to cry again.

"I'm fine Brandon!" I spat in a rasp voice, much rougher than i intend to. he look slightly shocked as i slipped into the open spaced back. I rested my head on the car door as the car drove onto the road again. Why do i love him so much?


	11. New places, Unexpected Turns

**Da123- like i said, that can be easily changed my dear, ha ha! i'm so evil! and in this cahpter i sure will build your suspense no doubt! if i don't get you excited for the next chapter then I'll try to make the next better ;-)**

**Guest (guest)- or not? hey, I'm a surprising person? I don't making things the obvious, thats boring! I want this story to be great so i don't make it the obvious.**

**Sarina240- thanks a bunch sister, hows your holiday? goin' good? hey Jarrod and I are are friends! woohoo! He 'fake cried' on lake's shoulder when i insulted him, that was weird, Patrick and lake were staring at me argue about Jarrod's new hairstyle at the graduation disco. such a bad brother!**

**Camuusmiler27- I hope so too! thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>God dammit! Is this a house or what?!<p>

I stood stone planted on the marble tiles at Brandon's front door. I blinked in for a while making sure my eyes were clear and not playing tricks on me.

"Why are we at your place?" I asked trying to hide the fact that my mouth had crumbled open just by his front door.

"Your father's at a meeting, so I thought you could stay here," Brandon grinned, knowing I was masking my impressed expression, he made his way into his carpet lined living. My bare feet dug into shaggy fur of the carpet as I giggled under its touch. Brandon revolved around back to me playing with his floor, smiling of entertainment.

"How did you know my dad was at a meeting?" I question half distracted by the scenery. His walls were painted white with large paintings that i wouldn't have dreamed of affording crowding them, he had expensive taste in everything by the accurate looks of it.

"I found out,"

"stalker!" I grumbled folding my arms over my chest. He snapped his head back and guffawed.

"It's no stalking Beautiful, It's called wanting to know my...Friend! come on, I'll show you to your room," he recovered from laughing as he held my hand, leading me up the marble stairs, lined with gold streaks.

"My room?! I'm not staying the night here!" I objected, failing to shake off his grip. He lead me into a room with cream coffee walls, there was a queen sized mahogany bed with four post positions in the middle of the spacious room about the size of my entire living! there was a short level bedside table, holding up a glass of fresh red roses. "This is gorgeous," I smiled warmly at the welcoming room. "but i can't stay here Brandon, i Have to go home."

"Would you rather stay in my room?" Brandon's eyes danced with humour as his face displayed an amused expression. Wickedness suits this handsome man. I flushed all over at the thought of being in his room, in his bed, cuddled to his arms as he stroked me. _Oh my..._

"No! my house, my room,"

"alone?"

"I-" I was eager to leave his house away from his smugness, but being alone at night didn't sound that appealing. "Okay, but I'm going home first thing in the morning!" I could see Brandon's face send off flying colours at my final decision. we both knew it was he who had cut down my options.

"Okay, I'm going take a shower then prepare dinner," He ran his hand through hair, ruffling it. God he looks sexy with messy hair.

"what time is it? "

6:15,"

"Okay, I'll get a shower too then," I called about to the viable bathroom in front me, i stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I realized i had nothing to change into. I spun around biting my tongue about to ask Brandon for clothes, he must've noticed the same thing because he had stopped as well, his face glanced at me over his shoulder with a smug grin. "I need a t-shirt please?" i blushed at least 10 shades of red before covering my face with my hands.

"Sure," he nodded with a cute grin before disappearing downstairs. i wonder what we'll do after showering? thoughts swarmed through my head at all the possibilities, making me blush furiously. suddenly Brandon appeared holding out a pair of cotton short PJ shorts and a large light blue t-shirt. "here, when your finished meet me in the kitchen okay?" with that he vanished downstairs again. I tried my best to ignore the tingly feeling in my stomach,

"pull yourself together Solaria!" I mumbled as I stripped myself nude in the bathroom. "Your just in your doctors house, in his bathroom getting an appropriate wash," I scratched my skin making ti easer for the fresh water to soothe me.

_Wouldn't it be better if he in the shower with you? Rubbing the soap all over you, _My conscience whispered seductively. she was back from the back of my head, teasing the hell out of me! I blushed scarlet at her words, quickly stumbling out of the shower. There were two towels hanging on the rack, green and crème. I stood thinking for a second and grabbed the green since it was close to my favourite colour. i patted myself dry constntly smelling the Bradon scent the towel gave off. I pulled on the clothes, realizing i didn't have a clean bra or panties! hoping I had an extra pair in my suitcase of dirty attire from the trip I skipped out praying that Brandon was anywhere besides waiting for me. My suitcase was in his car! shit!

I pulled on the t-shirt thanking god it was blue, but it was still light! i poked my head out to check on Brandon and almost black out seeing him standing at the door with a goofy grin, holding my suitcase.

"Thought you might need it, for uh-um, stuff," he mumbled passing the bag to me with a crooked smile.

"Thanks," i mumbled, shutting the door trying to calm my flaming skin as I slipped them on, i pulled on the shorts and met Brandon in the kitchen, He stood in front of the stove, stirring god-knows-what, i smiled suppressing a giggled as he hummed a merry tune. "What song?"

"Oh It's a song my friend used to sing, i forgot the name, but i only remember it's tune," he sighed sadly, He looked as if he was in pain, i wonder what's wrong? "anyway, I was thinking, dinner with a movie, then bed?"

_Your or his? _My conscience doubled over at me, holding her stomach. oh i so wanted to slap her!

"Beautiful, is everything okay? You seem to shift colours every few minutes," Brandon's sexy smile flashed before me, as he poured a soup sort of thing into a glass bowl. "Hey just asking out of the blues but, which of ther two towels did you use?"

"The green why?"

He doubled over laughing, holding his head.

"what's so funny?"

"you used my towel to dry yourself!" He guffawed hardened emphasizing on the 'my' as I blushed Crimson. No! Even my consciences was having the time of her life. God I hate this! "That's why I was wondering, it was suppose to be in my bathroom but it somehow ended up in the guest one!"

"okay! I don't wanna hear it!" No wonder the towel smelt like him.

"sorry," he apologized finally shutting up "try it," he ushered passing my bowl across the hand-carved table.

"What is it?" I asked engulfing a bit of it, it tasted divine, amazing, but what's even more was he was a man who could cook, well. hot!

"It's a soup? my mum's recipe!" He grinned talking his bowl and spoon. "Upstairs let's go," He stated, grabbing my arm with his free hand, dragging me upstairs.

"isn't your T.V downstairs?"

"Yeah, that's a flat screen, i want to test out the new curved T.V in my room," he smiled smugly, hauling me behind him, we entered into a coffee cream and burgundy walled room, it was much larger than the one i had, there was a larger-than-a-king size bed sitting in the middle of the room, you could fit 4 or then in the entire room! god his house is palace! there was a colossal curved screen T.V mounted on the wall in front of the bed. There was a double mahogany door with glass windows peering at the hot tub inside. _His bed it is! _

He set his bowl down onto the bedside and grabbed the remote on it instead. switching on the T.V while i stood there like an under-dressed plant ogling at his room. without hesitation he grabbed my and pushed me down onto the bed, i was sweating at what'll come next, but not only that, my head was also pounding. headache.

Surprisingly Brandon laughed at my stressed expression and collapsed into the bed next me with a relaxed groan, part of me was hoping he'd just kiss me, but he didn't and that sorta disappointed me.

"Okay, what movie?" He asked flicking through the unfamiliar names of movies through the T.V with the remote. "How about _The Conjuring_?" I knew just by the name it was a horror film. i shook my head violently as he laughed. "_Annabelle_?"

"Are you insane?! My friend said she couldn't sleep for a week after that!" i shrieked, Brandon just rolled his eyes playfully.

"_Saw_?"

"Are horror films all you have?"

"Some of them are thrillers," he objected throwing his hands up in surrender."hey how about _Insidious_?"

"Please no horror movies," i begged shielding my eyes with my palms.

"We'll watch _Annabelle_, i didn't quite finish it, i was up to that bit where the child appears in the next room and the main character asks 'who are you?' and she comes running through the door as a-"

"okay! i get the picture!" I cut him off digging my head into the pillow beside his. they smelt of my favourite scent. Brandon.

"Please Beautiful? I'll be here to hold you," i kind of like that idea, but i wasn't agreeing. the skin on my body will be hanging on his modern fan but the time the movie is finished. "come here," He didn't even wait for my response, he just pressed Play on _Annabelle and _grasped me tightly and tucked my under his arm so i was slanted on him with my head resting on his stomach. The movie started playing and i was freaking out already, trembling in fear, causing Brandon to laugh loudly, cuddling me tight. By the time we reach the first scene of the woman noticing the scream next door my conscience had run screaming, hiding behind a couch.

"Brandon, I don't want to watch this," i mumbled wanting to close my eyes and sleep but my eyes had glued open. dammit!

"hmm? Don't worry, I won't let Annabelle harm you," He muttered pinching my cheek absent-mindedly his attention focused on the T.v. he sound more like a character from the walking dead than himself. A freaking caterwaul ran out from the speaker around his room for surround sound. I screamed along with it, causing Brandon to jump out of his skin over me. "what's up?"

"An-An-Annabelle!" i choked on my own voice as Brandon continued chortling, "this isn't funny Brandon!" i said, whacking his chest with my spoon.

"Hey, Hey, sorry okay, your reactions are so hard to stifle a laugh to," He twinkled grabbing the remote "wanna call it a day turn out the lights?"

"No! leave the lights!"

"You can sleep in your room then, I'll finished off the movie?"

"I can't sleep!" I groaned to his chest rubbing my nose where I slapped him, i knew he didn't feel a thing but i still felt guilty, what if it leaves a mark on his symmetrically perfect carved chest? "and I'm not stepping otu of this room until there's daylight!"

"This I why I love horror movies with girls at night," he mumbled happily at his new achievement to keeping me in this room overnight.

"that is why i hate you!"

"Aww, your lying,"

"No I'm not!"

"I can see it in your eyes!" he smiled warmly staring deeply into my eyes. His chocolate orbs bore into mine. suddenly another scream erupted from the woofers that broke us apart. "Sleep here and I'll carry you back when the movies done?" he suggested, and truly that was the best possibility tonight. I fell asleep during the middle of the move on Brandon's chest, and god forbid me to drool on him.

* * *

><p>My breath felt clogged, my throat was aching painfully and my head was pounding, my eyes snapped open realizing i was in Brandon's room still, and that was a good thing right now! i hauled in a dusty breath as my inhaling was well and truly blocked, using my last gasp of air i screamed waking Brandon up before i blacked out..<p> 


End file.
